Muggle Lady Hermione
by Queen Bea1
Summary: We just had to have a crack at it. Btw...this is not only by me, Queen Bea...it's also from NytBloomer, the OTHER blind meat! Read it yourself....please R/R


Ron: Hey Granger, go Granger, what do you know Granger
    
    Disclaimer:It's not ours! It never was ours!And if you think it was, you need a stay in a strait jacket!The ONLY thing that is ours is the alternate lyrics! Please R/R!!!
    
     
    
    Authors' Notes:We made this with help from Philipino Chocolate Chip Cookies and 2 golden Retrievers!Goldens Rule!
    
     
    
    Ron:Hey Granger, go Granger, what do you know Granger?
    
     
    
    Harry
    
    I met Hermione down in old Hogwarts' School
    
    Wearin' her black pointed hat.
    
    She said, "Hello, we gotta go, you better put on your robes!"
    
     
    
    Everybody:
    
    Getcha getcha spellbooks, Harry! (Hey hey hey)
    
    Getcha getcha spellbooks Ron! (Ron)
    
    Mocha Chocalata frogga! (oh yea)
    
    Muggle Lady Hermione!
    
     
    
    Ron: 
    
    What What, What what
    
    Mya: 
    
    ooh oh
    
     
    
    Everybody:
    
    Getcha getcha spellbooks, Harry! (Hey hey hey)
    
    Getcha getcha spellbooks Ron! (Ron)
    
    Mocha Chocalata frogga! (oh yea)
    
    Muggle Lady Hermione!
    
     
    
    Have you written your essay yet? (Ron and Harry) Say what?
    
    Have you written your essay yet?
    
     
    
    Ron: yea yea yea yea
    
     
    
    Lavender: When I talk about boys and hair and makeup
    
    She looks at me with a sigh.
    
    Her spellbooks and homework and wand is all she needs, 
    
    Not boys, boys boys!
    
     
    
    Chorus:
    
    Everybody:
    
    Getcha getcha spellbooks, Harry! (Hey hey hey)
    
    Getcha getcha spellbooks Ron! (Ron)
    
    Mocha Chocalata frogga! (oh yea)
    
    Muggle Lady Hermione!
    
     
    
    Have you written your essay yet? (Ron and Harry) Say what?
    
    Have you written your essay yet?
    
     
    
    Ron:
    
    She comes through the hall with the stuffed bookbag.
    
    Lets 'em know she bout the grades with a turn of the page.
    
    Some Hogwarts girls just think I'm a bore,
    
    But I know under that hairdo there's a lot more!
    
    Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry
    
    But not only is she cute, she's a smartie!
    
    Wears polished shoes and follows the rules; 
    
    She's a smart witch from the Hogwarts' School!
    
    Hey Granger, Go Granger, what do you know, Granger?
    
    She drinks juice with house elves on her mind.
    
    Her crusade, more important than her grades!
    
    if you wanna Getcha Getcha freedom
    
    Winky you should leave him!
    
    So says Lady Hermione
    
     
    
    Hermione... Brainy Hermione...Hermione... 
    
     
    
    Draco:
    
    hey Hey Hey!
    
    One look at her hair and my stomach moves
    
    Color of mudblood in her veins!
    
    Took Ron Weasley aside, nagged him till he cried
    
    For more, more more!
    
     
    
    ::Music comes to a screeching halt!Harry whips around:: 
    
     
    
    Harry:Ok, Who the HELL invited you into this song?
    
    Draco: ::points at Directors:: They did.
    
    Ron:Why'd you do THAT?
    
    Directors:We needed him for variety.We can't all worship her.
    
    Lavender: Fine! He can stay…but you're paying us hazard pay! 
    
     
    
    Lavender: 
    
    She has to go home for the holidays
    
    Harry:
    
    Livin' that old Muggle Life.
    
     
    
    Draco:
    
    But when she turns off to sleep memories creep, 
    
    Of Dum-ble-dor!
    
     
    
    Everybody:
    
    Getcha getcha spellbooks, Harry! (Hey hey hey)
    
    Getcha getcha spellbooks Ron! (Ron)
    
    Mocha Chocalata frogga! (oh yea)
    
    Muggle Lady Hermione!
    
     
    
    Have you written your essay yet? (Ron and Harry) Say what?
    
    Have you written your essay yet?
    
    Have you written your essay yet? (Ron and Harry) Say what?
    
    Have you written your essay yet?
    
     
    
    Muggle Lady Hermione!!!
    
    Ooooo yes –ma'am!


End file.
